The Cat's Cursed Life
by Kitten's Pumpkin Party
Summary: Kyo's life was never the happiest, however in just one day it became a nightmare. Can the cat's family help him through the pain or will he drown in his own self hate. Trigger warning inside.
1. How it began

Yay new story, hope you enjoy~! \\(=^W^=)/ Warning dark themes, rape, torture, etc.

* * *

The Cat's Cursed Life

To begin any tale, one must start at the beginning. No tragic tale of events can be told and truly understood when you dive into the unsavory events without knowing the unfortunate soul before such transactions took place. Most great tales; or for simpler terms, fairy tales start with a curse. A curse placed on thirteen members of a great family. Cursed to transform into one of the twelve animals of the chinese zodiac and the forgotten cat; when under a great deal of stress or when hugged by the member of the opposite sex. The unluckiest one of the thirteen transformed into that cat. Truly the curse to bare, shunned as an outcast for not belonging to God's honored animals.

It started off as a simple day. Calm and peaceful, like how everyone would have wished it to stay. However, for one individual, it turned dark. The lovely day turned into that of a nightmare. One that would scar over and remain; not only for as long as he lived, but on his entire being. Unable to truly shake away the tortures that have taken place on such a lovely day. The sun slowly rose in the horizon, brightly shining it's hopeful light on the forest around the cozy little home distanced from civilization. The four occupants risen with the sun and began their daily routine. Three of the occupants held the curse. The rat, the dog, and unfortunately the cat. The dog by the name Shigure made his way to the breakfast table . Kindly waited on by the only female and non-family member. A sweet girl who's smile brightened up a dark room easily.

"Good morning Shigure, I just finished breakfast. Would you like me to fix you a plate?" She asked. "Oh Tohru , your so kind! What on earth would I do without my darling little house maid here to care for me!" The dog overly bellowed. Moving his hands to match his dramatic standpoint. "Tohru is not a housemaid, ya' damn perverted dog!" Yelled the newly entered cat. A fiery individual with burning orange hair, naturally tanned skin,fully dressed in a black school uniform, and a rich eye color that appeared to be a mixture of brown and red. "Now, now Kyo-kyo I'm merely showing Tohru my appreciation for all the hard work she has done, slaving away making us a lovely breakfast such like this." The black haired man said, exaggeration in his words, trying to make himself appear the victim of the cat's morning rage. "Damn it Tohru, why do you let him talk to you like that? Stand up for yourself." the cat went on before making his way to the refrigerator for his morning milk. "It's Ok, really I don't mind Shigure-" Tohru began before Kyo cut her off with an unpleasant hiss "Don't defend the pervert."

"For once Miss Honda, I agree with the annoying cat." The rat of the zodiac said from the doorway. "Oh Yuki! I didn't know you were up." Tohru exclaimed, still flustered from before. "Yes well, it's hard to sleep with the stupid cat being as loud as he is." the sliver haired teen explained. "Shut up ya' damn rat! " The cat yelled in response.

"Boys please don't fight. My poor house can't take any more damage." the dog whined, faking an attempt to keep the two boys from fighting. "I'm not the idiot picking a fight, especially when he should know he is going to lose." Yuki said, making his way to the table. "I said shut it ya' damn rat! I will beat you and why I do you won't act so high and mighty anymore!" The cat yelled in response "Forget it, I'm headin' to school." he added before storming out the house. Leaving his annoying relatives and secret crush behind.

After arriving at the school, the cursed cat made his way through the hallway, avoiding other students as he went. Stopping by a large hallway window when familiar ribbens from the outside caught his from the window he peered, catching full view of the rat and the bubble girl he had soft feelings for kissing. The cat could swear he heard his heart break. He hoped he would at least have a chance of happiness, even if it was slim. Tohru was always different. So kind and accepting. The cat knew it was hopeless. After someone feel for the rat, there was nothing he could do.

Kyo shook his head, he did truly hope that Tohru would look at him in a romantic way, he had hope that if they were truly close than she would accept him, even in his true form. His true form, the consent reminder he was an unlovable monster. The orange haired teen let out a heavy sigh, half heartedly making his way to class. All ready emotionally drained with the let out another sigh while sitting at his desk. Twirling his pencil between his fingers playfully in hopes of a brighter mood as the teacher entered, serious as ever. This time with a stack of papers in his arms. Curiously Kyo; and many other students, perked up. "Alright class, grab your pencils." the teacher finally said as he began passing out the papers "It's time for surprise test, hope you all study the last three chapters thoroughly." The cat dropped his pencil, today was just not his felt like crying when the test was place in front of him. He barely remember what he has for breakfast yesterday, let alone every piece of material from the last three chapters. A quick glance at the other faces in the classroom, Kyo could see the other students had a clue what they were doing. Yuki even has a smirk filled with confidence. Now Kyo just felt worse. He couldn't help but feel completely stupid, dumber than Tohru when she acts like a complete air-head. Groaning he began his test, already sure he was going to fail.

The rest of the school day didn't get better for the cat. He soon found out he was barely passing any of his other classes and got detention for putting his head down in class for a brief moment of taking in his failure. Dragging his feet home, long after the school day was over due to his detention, the cat couldn't help but feel horrible. It was as if the whole world was trying to make him feel like shit. Even after the heartbreak he had to face this morning. Which was still heavy on his mind and heart. He could feel his chest tighten just thinking about it. His eyes almost started to water. However, thanks to his abusive childhood he knew how to force the tears back to keep them from falling. So he continued walking. Only stopping once he was back at the house. He took a deep breath before quietly entering. Hoping he wouldn't have to deal with anyone for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately, some of the other zodiac members decided today way a good day for a visit. "Kyo! You're here! We were so worried you got eaten by a bear or something!" a loud rabbit yelled from Tohru's arms. "Momiji calm down, it's about time for us to go." An older relative said as he put away his medical equipement. "Aw! But Hatori I wanted to stay with Tohru a little longer!" the rabbit complained while the brunette put him down, flattered the boy wanted to spend more time with her. "Don't worry Momiji, we can spend some time together tomorrow. It is the weekend after all." Tohru promised. "Gah, all of you are giving me a damn headache!" Kyo loudly groaned before heading up stairs, not even getting past the first few steps before Hatori called for him. "Kyo, you have been summoned to the main house today. Akito's orders." the doctor said. "What?! What the hell for?!" the cat yelled in response. "It's best to find out for yourself when we get to the main house." Hatori replied."You gotta be kiddin' me." Kyo complained as he quickly put his school bag away in his room. Then he returned down stairs were he was waited for by his relatives.

The drive to the main family household was solemn . Even the rabbit didn't want to talk. For the cat being summoned by the god of the zodiac was no laughing matter. Kyo's very life might be at stake depending on mood of the head of the family. The cat was nervous to say the least. His day has already been one unfortunate event after another, now he was to go before the god. Things couldn't get worse, or so he hoped. After the car jerked to a stop, the orange haired teen exited the car, making his way inside the dreaded household. He was lead down the halls to the god's room. Knocking slowly, putting on a brave face, and entering when told to.

Akito Sohma was not someone who could be called sane, she was trapped inside majority of her life. Most people didn't even know that she was a girl due to her crossdressing, so it was no surprise to her when the cat referred to her as a man. However, what was surprising was how well Kyo looked and how rebellious he looked. A brave front plastered on his facial features. It caused her to grow angry. Party out of jealousy for the zodiac member who could leave the house. Smiling when she brought up the deal she had made with the cat. Winning against the rat of the zodiac before the end of his highschool years for his freedom. Losing ment he would be locked away in cage the previous generations used to lock away the family shame.. "So, Kyo how has your attempts to be Yuki been going. From what I heard my dear little rat has beaten you bad every fight you had." she said.

"I'll beat that damn rat before the end of school, a deal's a deal." Kyo growled under his breath. "So you say, no matter how pointless. Tell me Kyo, do you really think after beating Yuki you would be a true member of this family?" Akito began " You, the cat. No one will accept you. You're a monster, just look at your true form. It's evidence enough."

"I said I would beat him and I will!" Kyo snapped in rage causing Akito to act. The god grabbed his orange hair, digging sharp nails into his scalp before pulling him up from where he was kneeling before her. 'Listen closely cat, I am the god of the zodiac! My word is law, you pathetic creature! You would never be a true member of this family. Your a freak, a worthless monster! Your own mother took her life so she wouldn't have to deal with you anymore." Akito sneered before throwing Kyo down " So do you really think you will ever be a part of this family? No, because no one would accept the cat into the zodiac. Think about that Kyo, now get out of my sight." Akito finished with a growl. Watching as the cat quickly exited the room.

Kyo left the room as fast as he could, hurrying past Hatori and refusing the ride home he offered. The only thought on the cat's mind was to get out of that house, Memories of his mother's constant rejection filling his mind, his eyes brimming with tears. His chest once again with that tight feeling, making it difficult to breath in the house that seemingly closed in around him as his head spinned. He ran out without looking back. Already he felt like the world has turned its back on him. Akito's verbal abuse was just solid proof. Moving as fast and as far as his feet would taking him in the direction of Shigure's house, the cat was lost. Kyo refused to let the tears fall as he turned from street to street. So finding himself speculated. Head down as the sky turned dark, daylight quickly fading into the dark night.

The orange haired teen sighed, fully aware he was now lost, deciding it was best to keep walking till he found help, he continued on. Steadily making his way down the backstreet, uncaring for his surroundings. Stopping at pain filled scream for help coming from further up the street. Instincts screaming at him to turn tail and run away as fast as he could despite his body already being worn from his abscond from the main Sohma household. Shaking off his natural senses, he sprinted toward the location of the scream. Stopping dead in his tracts at the sight before him. On one side of the narrow street was a women, pregnant and dead. Her pregnant stomach ripped open wide, fetus and umbilical cord littered on the ground feet away from her, still attached to her lifeless, bleeding out body. Her internal organs now falling outwards as a pool of crimson liquid surrounded her. Frozen, the cursed boy found himself completely petrified. Unable to completely process what is before him; and the man. The man in the sleek, dog mask. Completely stainless, ears of the mask stood up and snout went out. No design or extra accessory present. A black cloak cover the man who towered the cat, covered in blood and making his way to where the cat stood frozen. Mind racing, screaming to turn and run, but his body was unable to move before the man in the mask closed in and his world began to spin as the man forced a shiney needle into his neck. A warm liquid could be felt entering his body. Numbing it before he could move away. The bloody cloak thrown over him, blocking his sight when he was lifted off the ground and thrown over the shoulder of the murderer. Where they went, Kyo had no clue, he could tell his body was being moved in various ways, he faintly remembers being tied to a flat surface when the cloak was removed from his person.

Kyo squinted, his eyes trying to focus in the dim light inside the overall dark room, or is a shed. He couldn't tell, but he heard footsteps nearing in closer and closer towards him. "So you're finally up, well isn't that unfortunate. For you, this will be fun for me." A smooth voice said, masked behind the darkness in the room. "You just had to show up as I was getting rid that whore." he said, practically spitting rage. As moved in closer he continued. "I'm still pissed off and sorry but i'm gonna take out all my rage on you. S'not like you can do anythin' 'bout it." the man purred as he set something heavy by Kyo's hands. "You'll feel this tomorrow, of don't worry I ain't gonna kill. You're just my current stress relief." the man went on as took hold of Kyo's right hand and strapped it into the device set on the table. "You probably won't be writing shit for a while." he cooed as he maneuvered the cat's pointer finger to steel edge. Pressuring the device under his nail. Suddenly, after the man slammed down a fist on the handle of the device, Kyo let out a scream. His nail completely ripping off his finger. "That's it, let it out for me. No one will be able to hear you; scream for me." Kyo's capturer purred in glee, as if the cat's pain was turning him on. Kyo breathed heavily as the man moved another finger into the device. Shaking his head from side to side the best he can in a desperate attempt to say no. However, the man just laughed before ripping out the next nail, erupting a pain filled scream from the cat's lips.

Continuously the cycle repeated. Nail after nail, ripped from the cat's flesh for the murderer's enjoyment. Tears falling from the teenagers eyes as his right hand bled. "St-stop…" Kyo barely mustered as the man switched the placement of the torture device. Preparing to rip the nails from the teen's left hand. "Please.." he begged, only to be acknowledged by the man's joyous laughter. "No can do kiddo, I'm really gettin' off right now." he said, cracking his knuckles before he took hold of Kyo's left hand. A pleasure filled grin flashed in Kyo's direction before the first nail from the left hand was torn from the cat's flesh. Then the previous cycle repeated itself. Adding to the teenager's recurring physical pain. The man, completely ignoring the boy's pleas and cries for mercy continued his base act. However, soon the boy was without fingernails on both hands. "Well that was fun while it lasted. You got yourself a pretty voice; nicer than that bitch I killed earlier." the devil smiled, prasing the cat for his pained behavior.

"Please, I-I just want to go home." Kyo desperately cried. "Go home? I haven't even had that much fun with you yet. All you're screaming really turned me on, can't let you go when I'm still stiff as a brick." The devilish man said, lust thickening his voice. Kyo's eyes widen in fear of what the man was about to do. Already knowing it was was completely helpless, at the murderers non exciting mercy. The cat was unable to anything but scream and cry as his body was abused in the worst way possible. The only peace he received, was when his mind finally allowed him to fall unconscious. Relieving him from the pain and humiliation the man; no the demon brought upon him.

In and out of conscious, the cat found himself once again carried. Head covered as his limbs swung with the walking movements of his torturer. He could vaguely remember being tossed down, and what was covering his head removed. He could still smell blood, eyes wondering. He could see the dead women close by. Meaning it was yet to become the next day. Footsteps faded away from him. Minutes passed, soon hours; he still couldn't bring himself to move. The lower half of his body in unspeakable pain. He saw day break, if he wasn't suffering so much, he would have smiled. From the direction he first entered the street, he heard shared screams. A couple; one a women rushing to his aid; ensuring help will come. The man on his phone giving directions. Minutes passed as the cat struggled to stay awake listening to the woman's kind; almost motherly words. In a distance, the cat heard sirens sounding. An ambulance; but for him a relief from the pain. Finally, Kyo shut his eyes, allowing himself to sleep as he was lifted from the bloodstained ground.

To be continued~?


	2. What happens next

_**Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy! Also for a heads up there will be a chapter three! (=^w^=)/ Feel free to review, I would love some feedback so I know what I can improve on, and any ideas you guys have for the story to keep those creative juices flowing.**_

* * *

The aftermath of a series of horrid events has to begin somewhere, and for the abused cat it began in a single room. That room was housed in the general hospital, dark and hidden from the harsh world by the thick curtains that shield the injured boy from the day's sun. As he slowly woke, he was shaking his body from its peaceful, painless slumber. Cringing as the numbing pain in his body finally caught up with the rest of his senses. The ache in his body cried out for numbness that came with sleep, and though he was greatly tempted, the cat remained conscious. Feeling the full extent of his treated wounds. The sting in his fingers, the dull ache of his head, and the pain in his lower regions that he really wanted to forget about. Looking around the room, he could tell is was a plain hospital room, however the gifts and flowers were a surprise. It was un-necessary but welcomed, the boy felt a little wanted after seeing such expensive things there just for him.

After taking a good look at the equipment around him, the cat located the call button for the nurse. Nervously he pressed the button,and waited. Fighting a little as he heard multiple sets of footsteps heading his way. Sitting up a bit, Kyou took deep breaths as an attempt to calm his nerves. The door opened ever so slightly before opening fully. A familiar face entered, followed by an elderly nurse. Kyou wasn't really surprised to see Hatori considering he was the family doctor, but he was surprised to see him looking so tired; as if he hasn't had an ounce of sleep in days. Kyou opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as he found he just couldn't find any words to say. After his words never really mattered before. It certainly didn't matter when he was raped. Slowly Hatori made his way to the side of the cat's bed. Not wanting to startle the traumatized teenager. "Kyou I know what happened, but try not to put stress on yourself. You're at the hospital and there are guards outside, behind me is your nurse." The man explained in a gentle voice. Fully aware Kyou was looking at him as if was going to attack him. The older family member couldn't help but feel pain swell in his chest. Granted, he doesn't know Kyou on a personal level, he could clearly see the boy was in pain; both mental and physical. "Is it OK if I touch you in order to perform a routine check up? Nothing big, just making sure your are in place and you're in a suitable position so your wounds don't worsen." Hatori asked, "If you feel uncomfortable we could do the check up later or your nurse may perform it." the seahorse added.

Kyou stiffened a little at Hatori's question. He really didn't want Hatori touching, or anyone touching him, but he would rather have Hatori touch him than a complete stranger again. Also, the cat just wanted to get the checkup over with instead of waiting and dreading it later. Once again, the cat tried to use words, but he the words just would not come out, so nervously he reached out a hand and took a light hold on Hatori's arm and gave a small nod with his head. All while avoiding looking in his family member's eyes. Not wanting to see the shame or pity that was most likely held there. The family doctor was a bit surprised. Kyou's vocal cords are completely unharmed. Giving the seahorse full indication that the mental and emotional instability was worse than he had thought. Another shocking matter was that Kyou had reached out to him, showing he was still capable of contact if he was the one to engage first. "I take it you want me to perform the check up now?" he asked in reassurance before doing something out of a miscommunication. In response Kyou nodded, adding a slight tug to pull Hatori his head to face the nurse, Hatori sent her out to ensure a meal was on it's way for the cat. After the door was shut, Hatori gave simple instructions, clearly and calmly so Kyou didn't feel threatened as the doctor did his job.

Suddenly the door was slammed open as one police officer barged in, shoving Hatori against one of the room's walls. The large officer stood intimidatingly at the side of Kyou's bed. Clearly in a foul mood. A smaller officer came running in after the larger, panicked that his partner was so forceful. "Listen up kid, I want answers and I want them now!" the large officer yelled, scaring the cat in the process. "I'm sick of waiting when we have a murder on the loose, what did this guy look like?!" the man demanded. His partner at his side, hopelessly tugging at his arm to move him out of the room. "He just woke up you can't interrogate him yet!" the smaller male instituted. "I think you both should leave now, this boy has been through enough, and neither of you are adding in his recovery; and unless you have permission from the head of the Soma household the police can not question a minor" Hatori angrily shouted as he arose from where he was shoved. "And as the doctor I am order both of you out before I call hospital security." Kyou cowered away from the argueing coming from the others in the room. All ending with Hatori finally forcing the officers out .

A familiar 'poofing' sound was heard as soon as the door was shut and locked. Hatori glanced at the now small, orange cat that trembled where Kyou once sat. "Kyou, I am sorry, I was unaware the police officers were being bruteful." the seahorse stated, as he made his way back to Kyou's side. "You don't have to worry about being questioned by the police. Akito will take care of everything." Hatori told the cat, reassuring him everything was fine. After a few minutes, that poof could be heard again. The family doctor then added the hurt cat back into his hospital gown before allowing the meal to be brought in. "Visiting hours start soon." The seahorse explained as the cat quietly ate. "I took the liberty of restricting who may visit so you are not caused too much stress. You can expect Shigure and maybe Yuki here soon." Kyou only nodded as Hatori took his leave, more focused on the his task at hand, keeping something in his stomach and not throwing it up. It seemed to be impossible, his appetite seemed to be missing. The moment the hospital food hit his taste buds, his stomach turned and the thoughts of that poor women in the back street filled his mind. Her body torn open, her organs spilling out, and her baby. The baby that didn't even have the chance to take its first breaths in the world before it was so cruelly taken out of it.

Slowly, the orange haired teen pushed the food tray away. No longer wanting; or feeling like he could bare it, he just couldn't bring himself to eat anymore. After looking at how much he ate, anyone could say he hardly nibbled on the dish in front of him. Drawing his legs close, and he curled up on the bed. Arms crossed, as he gently laid his head on his folded arms. Silently, the cat yearned, but also dreaded the visit he was expecting from his family. Truthfully, the young man did not expect his cousin Yuki to visit. Shigure on the other hand yes. The dog was probably giving everyone on the hospital team a hard time, as well as annoying Hatori to no extent about his well being. Which in a way, was flattering. And on that happy thought Kyou found himself dozing off in his sitting position. Blissfully unaware of the hour that passed.

The sound of door gently opening woke the cat from his daze. Blinking up he looked to his side where the dog currently sat. "Morning Kyou. How are you feeling?" the black haired man asked. Obviously relieved to see the cat was safe. Even if his answer was a tired, incoherent, response. In the dog's eyes. His younger family member was safe, and on the road to recovery. Fully aware it would be days before the cat would be allowed to leave. Yet Kyou's attempts to talk to him about leaving sooner made him smile. Reminding him of the last time Kyou was ill and had to be brought to the hospital. The only thing on the fevered cat's mind was the sweet release of no longer needed to stay in the health care facility. However,this was far from the last time the cat was in the hospital. The poor was scared, Shigure was many things, but stupid was not one. He had to fight the rat and cow of the zodiac to stay home. The monument Hatori called with news of Kyou the two teens were on their feet ready to fight. Which was surprising considering the past tension between Yuki and Kyou, but none the less he cared for his family. However that didn't keep his house whole when the cow threw a punch at the wall when they learned of what had happened to the cat. Akito even personally order Shigura, the wild hog of the family, to stay away from Kyou until the dog deemed it fit for her to visit. Fully aware that the teen girl tened to show love in a violent manner. Which for obvious reasons, would not be beneficial for the cat. Her rage matched the cows in another hole in his wall across from where the cow had made his mark. "Are you the only one here?" Kyou softly asked, breaking the dog from his train of thought. "Yes, only me for today. Yuki and Hatsuharu will be joining me tomorrow. Hatori said it would be best to keep few people visiting at a time to keep you from stressing out." Catching the brief look of disappointment on the cat's face. "If it makes you feel better we could call them, I'm sure they would love to hear from you," the man added "Hatori has a cell phone we can borrow, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we make a phone call. "

To the dog's surprise, Kyou nodded at the idea. So quickly he retrieved the cellular device from the sea dragon and returned to the room. Returning to the seat from before, setting the phone to it's speaker setting after dialing his home phone number. The dog could tell the cat was anxiously waiting for someone to answer the phone. After a few dial tones someone answered. "Hatori! What's wrong, did something happen to Kyou at the hospital?" The cow of the zodiac demanded, unaware of who was really on the phone line. "No, no Hatsuharu, it's Shigure and Kyou on the phone right now." the dog said while suppressing his chuckle. "Kyou's on the phone?" the cow asked, in a much calmer voice than before. "Yeah, I'm here Haru." the cat finally said after brief hesitation. "Are you ok? Do you know who attacked you, just tell me who and I-"

"Kyou?" Yuki said after taking hold of the home phone from the raging cow. "Its nice to hear from you, I hope your feeling well. I take it Shigure is with you" the rat calmly stated, holding off the cow's attempt to get back in the conversation. "Yeah, Shigure is right here, why? Did you want to talk to him instead of me?" the cat nervously asked. "No, I'm glad to hear from you, I just wanted to make sure he was actually with you and not flirting with some random nurse at the hospital." the teen on the end of the line replied. "Aw that's not very nice Yuki!" the dog whined, noting to let the rat's comment slid after seeing the small smile appear on the wounded cat's face. After a few more minutes the conversation had to end when Hatori needed his phone to contact some of his clients.

Kyou found himself nervous within Hatori's car,traveling up the path to Shigure's house. He was glad to be out of the hospital but being home was nerve racking too. Over the phone he could clearly hear the other's in the household fussing over him, even from afar. And he couldn't help but feel bad. Tohru, Yuki, even Haru were all fussing over him over the phone. Honestly the cat didn't feel like he was worth so much trouble. He was nothing but a scared little kid in a tainted body. Still he trembled when someone was to close, or when it was dark. Thankfully the nurse he had was kind enough to give him a nightlight. Adding to the feeling of being a scared little child, but it brought some relief that he could see what was around him when it was dark. He could clearly see there was hidden figure ready to snatch him up and torture him again.

The moment Hatori opened the car door, the cat could see the his cousins waiting for him at the door way. Tohru close behind them, just barely peeking over them to see the seahorse and the dog lead him up to the small congregation, who were obviously relieved to see him well. Kyou couldn't help but to feel sick to his stomach that they were so worried about him. After all he deserved it didn't he? None of this would have happened if he would have waited for Hatori to give him a ride home. After entering the house for being gone for what felt like ages, he quickly went to his room to avoid conversion. Slowly he put all his thing that were brought to him from the hospital away. Than sa on his bed for a moment of rest, lifting his head after a small knock was heard from the open doorway to his room. Yuki standing there in the doorway, although the cat couldn't tell what he was thinking by the look on the rat's face, he wasn't expecting what the rat said.

" Welcome home Kyou." **  
**


End file.
